Fairytale
by hiimkassandra
Summary: "Why couldn't Joy have a chance at a Happily Ever After? " Oneshot. Set during Season Two. Complete.


Joy sat on the cold tile floor, her head leaning against the white washed wooden door. Her eyes have long since dried up, but she can't help but feel the familiar feeling of the tears streaming down her face, a relief from holding them in so long. Her breath follows the constant breathing pattern, using her mouth to have air rush in due to the fact her nose is constricted like it always is when she cries. Joys knees are tucked in to her body, her hands pressed against the floor. Why is it always like this? Joy does her best. She tries to do the right thing. She tries to be herself and do what isn't right but what isn't wrong either. Writing the article about Nina was wrong. Not submitting the article that Mara wrote wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right either. Joy was the editor. Joy made the decisions. Doesn't that mean Joy decided which person on the staff would represent the school in the competition? Mara already had the perfect life. She had her ending. She had the perfect grades and the perfect boyfriend and her parents didn't try to shut her off from the rest of the world. Mara was living in a fairytale. Why couldn't Joy have a chance at a Happily Ever After?

A knock. Suddenly, terror ran through Joys body like her hand was being plugged into an outlet. Shivers and Chills were a regularity in Joy Mercers life.

"Joy, you in there?" The thick British accent of Fabian penetrated the door. His voice was laced with worry, but Joy knew it was fake. One of the perks of being Fabians best friend. Well, old best friend anyways.

Joy drew in a breath, making her voice grow steady. "Yeah Fabes, I'm in here." Joys voice was caught in her throat, and its a good thing that she had nothing else to say in that sentence. There was no way in Sibuna she could have finished another statement without her voice giving way to her true emotions. This was Fabian, though. She could let herself free with him, yeah? Recollections of Fabians face after the stupid American revealed that Joy wrote the article surfaced into Joys head. No. Fabian was not on her side. Nobody was. But then why was he here? He might have had some desire of reasoning to come and want to talk to Joy.

"Trudy wanted me to ask if you wanted dinner." Fabian stated, her voice still filled with that fake sweetness Joy knew too well. You can't fool me, Joy thought. I've known you too long. Joy should've known he was here on somebody else's orders. Why on earth would Fabian want to come talk to her? He made it pretty clear whose side he was on, and it definitely wasn't one that complimented Joy. Joy's eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep the flowing tears from escaping her watery eyes. Not here. Not now. Just wait till he leaves. Joy bit her lip, waiting a moment before responding, her eyes flipping open and the silent tears free to trail down her cheeks.

"No." Joys voice unexpectedly turns into stone. It was like her brain made the decision she was looking for before Joy even knew what she wanted. "No." Joy repeated, her voice clear and concise, her tears no longer a part of her. In one fluid motion, Joy stands up. Her back is towards the door. "No." Joy repeated, a third time. Joy whirls around her body and opens the door, her face streaked with tears. As soon as she opened the door and saw the look on Fabians face, Joy knew she was going to regret this. Fabians face was filled with sorrow, and Joy felt hat maybe he actually was trying to make amends. But no matter how bad this hurt him, it was _nothing_ compared to what he had made her feel.

"I don't want dinner. I don't want to be anywhere near the people that seem to ahet me for no valid reason excet for a stupid mistake I made. So go back downstairs and sit with your _friends_," Joys voice icily sliced through the word, resentment showing in her tone. "And stop lying to yourself Fabes. Because I'm sick of being second best. So come back when you actually want to talk to me, and not because you feel like I'm your charity case." Joy pushed past Fabian and left the room, her face like a stone column. This is my ending, Joy thought. It's time to make my fairytale be what I want.

**AN; Sorry for the terrible oneshot. I kinda lost what I was going for halfway through.**


End file.
